The most Random DBZ Fanfic ever, probaly
by Angel of the SilverMoon
Summary: A collection of random short stories involving all your favorite DBZ characters! Even some people who have nothing to do with the series! Enjoy the randomness! Don't forget to reveiw.
1. A normal day at Capsule Corp

**Sooo, to get my creativity flowing to start more stories, I'll make a random as hell story. Enjoy!**

Bulma was just enjoying a drink of coffee and reading the West City news, until Vegeta popped out of no where in a pink flowery bikini.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL THINGS HOT AND SEXY!" Vegeta yelled out doing various Captain Ginyu poses. Then of course, Captain Ginyu wrapped his arms and legs around Vegeta's head and started screaming like the maniac was.

"YOU FREAKING RIP OFF THOSE ARE MY SEXY POSES!" Ginyu said as he jumped off Vegeta's head and kicked him where it hurt. Vegeta doubled over in pain as Master Roshi ran through the room in Chi-Chi's clothes.

"IMMA BANSHEE WOMAN!" He screamed in a Fred voice. Then Optimus Prime crashed through the roof, landed on Roshi and broke all his old hermit bones.

"IT'S ME SNITCHES!" Optimus Prime said shooting Shoop De Whoop lasers from his mouth. The Swizz Beatz bust through the wall with AK47s in his hands.

"THAT'S MY LINE SNITCH!" he shouted firing the guns with one bullet hitting Captain Ginyu in the arm who was still kicking Vegeta in that certain place.

"OWWW MEH THING-A-MEH-BOB!" Captain Ginyu yelled holding his arm.

"AND THAT'S MY LAZAAAAAAAAHH!" Cell's Shoop De Whoop head appeared next to Optimus Prime and fired his LAZZZZZAAAAHHH! Suddenly came in the picture.

" NO THAT'S MY LAZAH! BLAAARRRGGHH!" He said and incinerated Shoop De Whoop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Bulma finally said speaking up.

"It's my random as hell story with lots and lots of insane chapters." I said coming out of the shadows.

"HEY NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!" Bulma shouted at me.

"TO BAD MY STORY MY RULES!" Now I point at the screen and give you a death glare. "READ AND REVIEW AND WATCH OUT FOR MORE CRAZY AS HELL CHAPTERS RAWWWWWR!" I went SSJ 3.

"BUT YOUR NOT A SAIYAN!" Bulma shouted and fell over anime style.

"Again, my story my rules." I said with a Vegeta Smirk™.


	2. When life gives you Kakarotts

**Chapter 2 starts…*Goes to make self sandwich*…*Goes to watch SpongeBob*… *Goes to play on Old Man Freddy Kruger's lawn*… NOW!**

Bulma and Chi-Chi were resting in lawn chairs while Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were sparring. It had been a week since the, well, that "incident" at Capsule Corp. Strangely, nobody remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_Me: *picks up Mind Eraser button from Men in Black* Hey what's this thing do? *presses button* What's this thing do? *presses button* What's this thing do? *presses button and then stares at it* Something tells me I shouldn't press this…_

_Vegeta: Hey whatcha got there?_

_Me: I don't know. Let's find out! *presses button*_

_Vegeta: Hey whatcha got there?_

_Me: I don't know. Let's find out! *presses button*_

_Bulma: Hey guys. What's that? _

_Me: We don't know. *presses button*_

_Bulma: Hey guys. What's that?_

_Me: We don't know. *presses button*_

_End Flashback_

While in the middle of the sparring session Goku came out eating a huge piece of chicken thigh that was the size of a Great Ape. Vegeta then turned his attention to Goku.

"Kakarott! GIMMIE THAT CHICKEN!" Vegeta yelled at Goku charging a Final Flash in his hand.

"NO VEGGIE-HEAD IT'S MY JUICY PIECE O' CHICKEN!" Goku yelled back. Unfortunately, Goten heard the two.

"Kakarott? What's a Kakarott? Is that a vegetable? I HATE VEGETABLES!" Goten turned his attention to Goku who was eating the chicken as fast as he could. Goku caught Goten glaring at him and a sweat drop appeared over him.

"NO GOTEN I'M NOT A VEGETABLE! *In a Darth Vader voice* I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten fired the ki blast at Goku which knocked him out instantly.

Chi-Chi then got off the lawn chair picked up Goku and threw him over hers shoulders.

"Goten, dinner will be ready in an hour. I'm making vegetable soup."

Goten grabbed Trunks by his shoulders. "IF MY MOM MAKES THAT VEGETABLE SOUP, IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US! !"

Then Future Trunks appeared and did his Burning Attack on Goten.

"RIPOFF!" Future Trunks yelled at the almost dead Goten and flew off. Selena Gomez ran over to Goten.

"NOOOO I LOVED HIM!" Justin Beiber ran over to Goten and kicked him. Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other and back at Justin and Selena. Vegeta and Trunks then fired a Final Flash at both Justin and Selena.

A/N: WOOT!

**And that ends the second chapter o.o… not as random as the last, but its still good. Watch out for chapter 3!**


	3. Make Kakarott Soup!

**Wooooot! Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the long wait. Laziness and homework has taken over. Anyways, back to the story! But before I do, I need a disclaimer since I didn't have any in the last two chapters. Take it away Goku!**

**Goku: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes you do, or else.**

**Goku: Or else what?**

**Me: I'm the author of this story. I can do whatever I want to you in this chapter. That's what else.**

**Goku: Fine. Angel of the SilverMoon does not own any Dragonball, Z, or GT characters.**

**Me: Thanks. But something bad will still happen to you. =)**

Goku slowly opened his eyes and his surroundings were blurry. All he could hear was familiar voices chanting, "Food! Food! Food! Food!" That, of course, had Goku come back to his senses clearly.

"Food? Where?" Goku asked looking around frantically. His eyes stopped when he saw his table full of extremely familiar faces.

"Kakarott soup my favorite." Frieza said sitting at Goku's dinner table.

"Broly you better not eat it all." Cell said already chewing on what looked like Krillen's head.

"Says the one trying to bite into cue ball." The legendary super saiyan said taping his knife impatiently on the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Goku yelled splashing his arms in the soup. Goku realized he was in a big pot of vegetable soup. "AND WHY AM I BEING COOKED IN SOUP?" Then Chi-Chi came out with a soup ladle and some paper.

"To eat you of course." Chi-Chi said putting the ladle in the soup and sipped it.

"BUT WHY ME?" Goku yelled with anime tears running down his face. Chi-Chi then took Goku's finger and cut it with the paper.

"OW!" Goku yelped. "What was that for?" The anime tears still streaming down his face.

"For the finishing touch of course." Chi-Chi stated happily while taking out a half cut lemon. Goku stared confused at his wife.

"Um, Chi-Chi, what are you doing with that OH GOOD KAMI IT BURRRRNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! IT BURRRRNNSSSSS!" Goku yelled out as his wife squeezed lemon juice on his paper cut. While Goku was screaming and crying like a little girl, Mr. T walked into the door.

"I'm here fools! AND IMMA KNIGHT ELF MOHAWK!" Chi-Chi smiled at the dude famous for his Mohawk.

"You're just in time Mr. T. The Kakarott soup is ready."

Goku still crying like a little girl managed to weep out. "Ka-ka-ka-kakaro-ro-ro-rott soup?"

"OF COURSE YOU PIN HEAD!" Chi-Chi yelled like the banshee woman she was and pimp slapped Goku with a wrench. Then Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist came in and knocked Chi-Chi over the head with her wrench.

"RIPOFF!" Winry said and stomped off. Then Patrick with his pinhead face rose up from, well, somewhere on your screen and well, you know what he says. All together now children! 3,2,1…

"Who you calling pinhead?" Patrick said and sunk back into, wherever the he came from.

"FORGET THIS I'M HUNGRY!" Brolly said and jumped from the table, into the air, and began to fall where Goku was in the pot with a knife and fork in his hand.

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" Goku yelled while the screen went black. I appeared and smile at you.

"Hello. This scene is too violent for the children. You see, this is *looks back at Brolly and Goku fighting* OH GOOD GRAVY THIS IS BETTER THAN ANY FIGHT THEY EVER HAD BEFORE. KI BLASTS ARE FREAKING FLYING EVERYWHERE! OMG DID CHI-CHI JUST HIT BROLLY ON THE HEAD? OMG CHI-CHI IS GOING SUPER SAIYAN 5? ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE HUMAN? AND WHERE THE DID PATRICK AND FREDFRED BURGER COME FROM? WOW I WISH YOU COULD SEE ALL THIS VIOLENCE. Oh, it's over."

As the scene cuts back to the kitchen, tables chairs and… chickens? Where seen everywhere. Chi-Chi had apparently got caught in the cross fire and was sprawled out against an open window. Mr. T, FredFred Burger, and Patrick had ran out the house carrying the refrigerator and other food, Cell and Broly were happily eating what looked like a fried Krillen and Freiza was rolling around in the spilled soup like the _**F**_eminine _**A**_lien _**G**_enotype he was. Goku was sitting and looking at what use to be his kitchen.

"WHYYYYYYYYY!" He cried out to nobody in particular. "THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW!" Goku said furiously pointing at Frieza. Ironically Frieza was sucking out Krillen's brain from the final straw in the Son Home. "I'M SEEING YOU… IN COURT!"

**Uh oh. Frieza and Goku in court? This should be good. But don't get your hopes up for it to come around any time soon. Laziness likes to take over a lot. Until next time, shave your pig and dip it in corn grease!**


	4. AN

Well since I have a lot of stories that I wish to work on, I feel it's the right thing to put this story up for adoption. If you wish to adopt this story to make it your own and add new chapters until you believe it's finished, just PM me for it. And sorry to all the people that liked this story and now are disappointed because of this.

~Angel


End file.
